The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to heating grips on golf clubs to help keep the grips warm and dry when playing in cold and/or wet conditions.
Golfers sometimes play the game in cold and/or wet weather conditions. This is common for avid golfers who play early and late in the golfing season, for any players during morning dew conditions, and for any players when the weather turns bad during or just before starting a round. And this is particularly common for golfers playing in geographic regions where the golfing season is short and/or where weather conditions are often less conducive to playing the game.
When playing in cold and/or wet conditions, it is more difficult to play the game well. The clubs and the player""s hands become cold, causing the player to have less xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of his clubs. And the clubs and the player""s hands become wet and slippery, so the player cannot get a good grip on his clubs. Under these conditions, players tend to score higher and experience less enjoyment from playing golf. Or they just do not play or do not complete their round.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heating system for golf club grips that keeps the grips warm and dry when playing in cold and/or wet weather conditions. Furthermore, there is a need for such a heating system that can be easily and cost-effectively used with a player""s new or existing golf clubs. It is primarily to the provision of such a heating system for golf club grips that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred form the present invention comprises a heating system for warming and drying the grip of a golf club. The heating system includes a heater assembly having an electric heating element and a first electrical connector for the golf club grip. In addition, the heating system includes a second electrical connector and a power supply for the golf bag. The first electrical connector and the second electrical connector electrically engage when the golf club is inserted into the golf bag. When the first and second electrical connectors are electrically engaged, the power supply energizes the electric heating element.
In a first exemplary embodiment, the electric heating element is provided by an electric resistance heat strip that is formed into an adhesive-backed tape that is wrapped around the golf club shaft, and the grip is installed over the tape. The first electrical connector has at least one contact and a receptacle that are mounted to the grip or the shaft. The receptacle is preferably tapered for guiding a second electrical connector into electrical engagement with the first electrical connector.
The second electrical connector is mounted to a base of the golf bag or elsewhere and within a dedicated compartment formed by divider walls in the golf bag. The second electrical connector has at least one contact that is electrically connected to the power supply, which is preferably provided by one or more batteries mounted in the base or elsewhere in the golf bag. And a control system is mounted in the base or elsewhere in the golf bag for turning the power supply on and off, controlling the temperature and/or heating cycle, etc.
In a second exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the compartments of the golf club bag include guides mounted to the divider walls to urge the golf clubs into alignment with the corresponding second electrical connectors.
In a third exemplary embodiment, the compartments of the golf club bag have divider walls that are tapered to form smaller cross-sectional compartments adjacent the bag base than at the bag top to urge to the golf clubs into alignment with the corresponding second electrical connectors.
In a fourth exemplary embodiment, the heater assembly includes an end cap for coupling to the gripping end of the golf club shaft. The end cap fits snugly into the golf club shaft and has the first connector contact and receptacle built into it.
In a fifth exemplary embodiment, the golf club shaft has a conductor opening for receiving the conductor so that the conductor is not compressed between the end of the shaft and the grip.
In a sixth exemplary embodiment, the golf club bag includes a fan electrically connected to the power supply for drying the golfer""s hands and a heated pocket with a secondary heating element for warming golf gloves, balls, and/or other items.
In a seventh exemplary embodiment, the heating element is electrically connected to one or more batteries that are received in a battery housing that is mounted in the golf club shaft.
In an eighth exemplary embodiment, the heating element is provided by heat-producing wires or heat strips that are molded or otherwise formed into or attached to-4t3he grip so that the grip and the heating element are a unitary piece.
In a ninth exemplary embodiment, the heating element is provided by a heat-producing rod that is mounted within the hollow golf club shaft for warming the grip through the shaft.
In addition, the ninth exemplary embodiment includes an alternative connector configuration. In this configuration, the first connector includes a center contact and a concentrically arranged ring contact, and the second connector includes a center contact and a peripherally arranged inwardly biased contact. When the golf clubs are inserted into the golf bag compartments, the first connector center contact is electrically engaged by the second connector center contact, and the first connector ring contact is electrically engaged by the second connector inwardly biased contact.
In an alternative form, the present invention comprises a golf club that is manufactured and sold with the grip and heater assembly factory-installed on it. In this way, the golf club is ready for use with golf bags having the cooperating second connectors and power supply.
In another alternative form, the present invention comprises a golf bag that is manufactured and sold with the second connector and the power supply factory-installed in it. In this way, the golf bag is ready for use with golf clubs having the heater assemblies with the heating element and the cooperating first connector.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a golf club grip that is manufactured with the entire heater assembly or only the heating element factory-installed on or in it. In this way, the grips can be installed by the player""s local golf shop on his existing clubs and/or sold as replacement units when the golfer wants his clubs re-gripped.
And in still another alternative form, the present invention comprises a golf bag and a set of grips that are sold together. The golf bag is manufactured with the second connector and the power supply factory-installed in it, and the golf club grips are manufactured with the entire heater assembly or only the heating element factory-installed on or in them. In this way, the grips can be installed by the player""s local golf shop on his existing clubs or on new clubs purchased with the bag and grips.
Advantageously, the present invention allows golfers to play the game in drizzling rain, in the early morning dew, earlier and later in the season when it is colder, and in other weather conditions that are less than ideal for playing golf. In particular, the present invention helps keep golf club grips warm and dry when playing in cold and/or wet weather conditions so that players can get a better grip on and a better feel of their clubs. Furthermore, the heating system components are constructed so that they can be easily and cost-effectively used with a player""s new or existing golf clubs.